planetstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ino
| site = | pronounce = Pontis | adjective = Pontian | planet_numbers = P365, 30 Arietis B P1, Aries P7, Aqua P48, 2009 P68, 2009 Ari-2, 2009 Aqu-9 | star_designations = BF 364 b, PS 301 b, P4 Arietis b, P38 Aquae b, Arietis b, Arietis Bb, 16232 b, 12184 b, 75470 b | star = 30 Arietis B | constellation = | lactoph = Aqua | ra = | dec = | distance = 40.787 133.030 1258.56 | planets = unknown | semimajor = 0.983456 147.1229 4.767927 8.17915 187.15 stellar radii | semiminor = 0.941566 AU 140.8563 Gm 4.564841 μpc 7.83077 lmin 179.18 stellar radii | periastron = 0.699487 AU 104.6417 Gm 3.391206 μpc 5.817452 lmin 133.11 stellar radii | apastron = 1.267425 AU 189.6040 Gm 6.144648 μpc 10.540849 lmin 241.18 stellar radii | eccentricity = 0.2887462 | orbital_circ = 6.08310 AU 910.019 Gm 29.49172 μpc 50.5916 lmin | orbital_area = 2.90908 AU2 65103.779 Gm2 68.37622 μpc2 201.2159 lmin2 | orbital_period = 335.082947 days 0.91740698 years 28.9511626 1862.20 Pontian rotations | avg_speed = 31.540 19.598 1.0221 ppc/s | max_speed = 35.805 km/s 22.248 mi/s 1.1603 ppc/s | min_speed = 26.599 km/s 16.528 mi/s 0.8620 ppc/s | orbit_direction = | inclination = 49.768° to 2.17° to star’s equator 1.42° to | arg_peri = 307.189° | node = 24.939° | long_peri = 332.128° | separation = 24.112 | moons = 308 | mean_star_size = 0.615° (36.9') | max_star_size = 0.865° (51.9') | min_star_size = 0.477° (28.6') | mean_star_magnitude = –27.562 | max_star_magnitude = –28.302 | min_star_magnitude = –27.011 | mean_radius = 1.0976 11.9226 75.922 2.3427 | equatoral_radius = 1.1159 RJ 12.1215 R⊕ 77.189 Mm 2.3818 npc | polar_radius = 1.0793 RJ 11.7238 R⊕ 74.656 Mm 2.3036 npc | mean_circ = 477.033 Mm 14.7197 npc | equatoral_circ = 484.990 Mm 14.9652 npc | polar_circ = 469.077 Mm 14.4742 npc | surface_area = 1.2246 SJ 144.50 S⊕ 73630 Mm2 70.11 npc2 | volume = 1.3439 VJ 1722.6 V⊕ 1.863 × 106 Mm3 54.74 npc3 | oblateness = 0.26336 | aspect_ratio = 0.96719 | mass = 12.9457 4114.55 24.5787 27.0931 | recip_mass = 91.45 | classification = Super-Jupiter | density = 12.778 g/cm3 | gravity = 26.744 g 262.09 m/s2 859.86 ft/s2 8.0872 fpc/s2 | escape_v = 204.42 km/s 127.02 mi/s 6.625 ppc/s | hill_radius = 0.1120 AU 16.75 Gm 516.8 npc 221 planetary radii | axial_tilt = 0.00° | rot_period = 4.31855 hours 0.179940 day 15.5468 | rot_velocity = 31.712 km/s 19.705 mi/s 114164 kph 70938 mph 1027.73 fpc/s | rot_direction = | mean_temp = 304 (31 , 88 , 548 ) | peri_temp = 361 K (88°C, 190°F, 649°R) | apo_temp = 268 K (–5°C, 23°F, 482°R) | bond_albedo = 0.556 | peri_albedo = 0.342 | apo_albedo = 0.710 | appearance = Sulfur cloud jovian | scale_height = 9.2 (5.7 , 0.30 ) | pressure = 319.76 (3.1558 , 46.378 , 2398.4 ) | composition = 88.2% (H2) 11.2% (He) 0.38% (H2O) 0.084% (SO2) 0.081% (CH4) 0.061% (H2SO4) 0.0062% (NH3) 0.3 ppm (CO) 50 ppb (HCN) | magnetic_field = 11802 (118.02 ) }} Pontus (often referred as 30 Arietis Bb) is an which orbits the 30 Arietis B, located approximately 133 s or 41 s away in the , which is located in the lactoph Aqua. This planet was discovered on Friday, November 27, 2009 by using precise from installed in in . Name and chronology is named after the ancient region on the southern coast of Black Sea, located in modern-day northeastern Turkey. Pontus has a planet number 365 and it is the 357th extrasolar planet discovered, not counting on planetary candidates that are speculated to be s. It is the 7th planet discovered in Aries constellation (Aries P7) and 48th in Aqua lactoph. It is the 68th planet discovered in 2009, 2nd in Aries, and 9th in Aqua. Orbit Pontus takes 335 s or 29 s to revolve around the star in a prograde direction at the average speed of 31.54 km/s or 19.60 mi/s, which is slightly faster than Earth’s. Pontus orbits at 0.983 (or 147 ) from the star, which is similar to the distance between and the Sun, but its is much higher. At , the planet’s closest distance to the star is 0.699 AU or 105 Gm, which is slightly closer to the star than to the Sun. At , the planet’s farthest distance to the star is 1.267 AU or 189 Gm, which is half-way between the orbits of Earth and .The circumference of its orbit is 6.08 AU or 910 Gm, which is 2π times greater than the average radius. The area of its orbit, that is the area of space inside the planet’s orbit is 2.91 AU2 or 65104 Gm2. The speculated inclination of its orbit is about 50°. The actual inclination is unknown, but hopefully in next few years, should determine inclinations for a thousand exoplanets, including Pontus. Once inclination is known, it will determine whether this object is actually a brown dwarf. Observing the star As viewed from the planet, the star appears to be two times brighter than the sun as seen from Earth. Although since the planet orbits is eccentric, the brightness of the star as seen from Pontus changes. At periastron, the star appears to be twice as bright as the average apparent brightness while at apastron would appear to be 60% as bright. The apparent diameter of the star is 20% larger than the full moon and sun as seen from Earth. Like apparent brightness, the apparent diameter of the star also changes throughout its orbit because of its high eccentricity. At periastron, the star would appear to be 41% larger than its average value while at apastron, the star would appear to be 78% as large. Physical characteristics Pontus has 12.95 times that of or 4115 Earth masses, which is extremely close to the boundary between planets and brown dwarfs at 13.00 Jupiter masses. In planetary mass classification, Pontus is a Super-Jupiter. It mean radius is 1.10 times that of Jupiter or 76 megameters. It can fit 1723 Earths inside Pontus! Since Pontus is much more massive and only slightly bigger than Jupiter, this planet is very dense and has very strong gravity. The density of this planet is almost 12.8 g/cm3, which is over twice as dense as Earth and nearly 10 times denser than Jupiter. The strength of gravity on Pontus is nearly 27 times stronger than Earth’s and over 10 times stronger than Jupiter. If you weigh 150 pounds on Earth, you’ll weigh 4012 pounds or over 2 tons on Pontus! Pontus takes a fast 4.3 hours to rotate in the same direction is its orbit once on its axis and tilts 0° to the plane of its orbit. Since Pontus is not tilted on its axis, each day and night always last 2.3 hours. Atmosphere The average temperature of this planet at 0.1 bar level is 31°C or 88°F, but go down to 1 bar level, the temperature is over 260°C or 500°F. In planetary temperature classification, this planet is a mild Super-Jupiter. This planet is so massive that this planet has a lot of internal heating, which is responsible for the 1 bar level being much hotter than 0.1 bar level. The storms on this planet would be far more powerful than it is found on Jupiter. The main gases of the atmosphere is and as well as trace amounts of , , , , , , and . The changing appearance Orbiting at the average distance from its star, Pontus is a sulfur cloud jovian since clouds are made out of sulfur and compounds with a cloudtop temperature of around 88°F and has bond albedo 0.556. This planet would appear yellowish from space. However since the planet's orbit is eccentric (e=0.289) Pontus would have different appearances due to its temperature variations as Pontus's distance from the heat of its sun changes throughout its orbit. After peristron as the planet gets further away from its star when temperature drops below 150°F, this near cloudless giant planet begins condensing into sulfur clouds from sulfuric acid condensates suspended in its atmosphere. As the planet continues to get further away from it star towards apastron when temperature drops below 80°F, sulfur clouds will sink deeper into the planet's atmosphere and bright water clouds will form above the deck of sulfur clouds as sulfur dioxide combines with hydrogen to form water. At apastron, the cloudtop temperature is 190°F and has bond albedo 0.342. But when Pontus begins to get closer to the star after reaching the point of apastron, the process reverses. When the planet's temperature rises above 80°F, water clouds will disappear and sulfur clouds will rise from deep below and more sulfur clouds will form as water vapor reacts with sulfur dioxide to form sulfuric acid. As the planet continues to get closer to the star when its thermostat rises above 150°F, sulfur clouds will dissipate, becoming the virtually cloudless blue world known as clarified jovian or blue Jupiter. At peristron, the cloudtop temperature is 23°F and has bond albedo 0.710. After this, the process repeats. Weather On Pontus, there could be several storm systems like it is found on Jupiter. The winds on the planet may reach as high as 3000 mph (5000 kph) due to its 4.3 hour rotation and its warm compared to Jupiter. Much of the winds and storms are powered by since the planet radiates three times more heat from the interior than it receives from 30 Arietis B. Interior Below its outer envelope lies mantle of pressurized hydrogen, below it lies liquid hydrogen and helium, below it lies liquid , and then solid metallic hydrogen. At the center is a rocky/metallic core with a temperature about 94,000°C or 169,000°F, much higher than Jupiter’s due to its high mass. Pontus has the interior structure similar to Jupiter and Saturn. Magnetic field Pontus has a far more powerful than Jupiter, the planet with the strongest magnetic field in our solar system. This planet has a magnetic field strength of 118.02 Gauss, compared to 4.28 Gauss for Jupiter and 0.31 for Earth. That powerful magnetic field is produced by its rapid rotation that causes a very fast movements of liquid metallic hydrogen in the mantle that produces s. Moons and rings Pontus is so massive that there are over 300 moons with at least 1 km across or more. Most moons are tiny, but some are large. The largest moon has mass 0.81 Earth masses and has a thick -rich atmosphere with a liquid water and possibly . The second largest has mass 0.33 Earth masses and it is a barren world and volcanic. The third largest has about the size of Mars with surfaces pockmarked with craters. There are seven moons that are larger and more massive than our Moon. Pontus has a faint ring system leftover from the formation of its planets and it moons over 900 million years ago. Future studies Pontus is speculated that it does not transit the star because the orbital plane gotta be edge-on. The inclination of this planet places halfway between face-on and edge-on. However if Pontus actually 30 Arietis B, then its inclination, , radius (which can determine derivative properties like density and strength of gravity using mass), temperature, and other parameters can be determined as well as studying its atmosphere and looking for moons and rings. However, finding transits of planets with periods nearly a year have yet to be found. Currently, the transiting planet with the longest orbital period is 111.4 days (0.305 year), which is the planet Niobe ( ). If Pontus does not transit its star, then this planet can be studied by . Finding planets with direct imaging orbiting as close as 1 AU from the star is difficult because the glare of its star prevents astronomers from seeing close-orbiting planets. But in 2010, there is a new direct imaging instrument, called (VVC), that can detect and characterize planets as close to their stars as 1 AU, right where Pontus orbits. Category:Articles Category:Extrasolar_planets Category:Sulfur_cloud jovians Category:Super-Jupiters